


If Lost, Please Return to Bunker

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Cas is human, and living on the streets. After stumbling across him, you agree to bring him back to his friends





	If Lost, Please Return to Bunker

Rain. Castiel used to enjoy the rain. For hours on end he’d watch the water wipe the world clean, inhaling the earthy scent.

But things changed. Now the rain made him shiver. The rain didn’t wash away the sin of the world, it just stirred it around.

The angel had fallen once more. He’d broken heaven. He’d lost his grace. Castiel, angel of the lord was no more. There was simply Cas; a lost and broken human.

After the fall of the angels, Cas was hiding from his once brothers and sisters. Not wanting to get the Winchesters involved, he moved from place to place, staying low at homeless shelters. He did volunteer work with others to earn his keep wherever he went.

Since the last attack from a faction of angels, Castiel had given up a warm and dry shelter to avoid getting caught.

The stench of rotting food, the freezing wind, the constant need to stop, to eat, to sleep, all of this was new to Cas. He used to be on the receiving end of prayers, but now…

“Father,” Castiel whispered to himself, doubting God could even hear. If he heard, he wasn’t responding. “Father, please. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I thought I would unite heaven. I only ended up breaking it.”

The only reply was a car passing by, sending a wave of mucky water into the alleyway and directly onto Cas.

Shivering, he pulled his red sweater closer and continued praying. “I need help. Please, anything you can do, I need to make things right.”

Still nothing. Castiel gave in to his body’s needs, curling up on the concrete ground and falling asleep.

His slumber didn’t last long, most likely not more than a couple hours, before he was awoken.

“Hey, wake up. C'mon, up!” A soft voice commanded as hands shook Castiel awake.

Piercing blue eyes looked up at the stranger. “My apologies, I had nowhere to stay.” Cas tilted his head to the side. “Do I know you?”

“Y/N.” You offered your hand and Cas shook it. “I volunteer at the local shelter sometimes. You’re Clarence, right?”

“Castiel actually.” The once-angel corrected. “But you can just call me Cas.”

You smiled. “Okay Cas. You left so soon, we never got to talk. I’ll buy you a coffee and we can get to know each other if you’d like.” You offered.

Castiel thought it over. He’d recently warded himself, there was no way you could be anything but human. “I’d like that.”

You helped him up and the two of you went into a small local cafe. Castiel took a few minutes to freshen up in the washroom while you ordered.

Once he was out, you ushered him to your table, sliding him a cup of java and a pastry. You both talked for a bit, telling each other about yourselves.

“My father left very early and I never had a mother. It was always just my brothers, my sisters, and I.” Castiel explained. He opted to go with only telling the partial truth, not wanting to blow his cover or freak you out.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how’d you end up on the streets?” You pondered.

Cas sipped the coffee and looked at the crumbs of the croissant he’d devoured in two seconds flat. “I thought I was doing the right thing, but I messed up. My family hates me and would rather see me dead.”

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly.

The man smiled. “Humans are so empathetic, I’ve never fully realised this until now.”

“We try help each other out.” You replied, returning the smile. “Is there anyone else you know?” You asked your new friend.

“Yes, two very good friends. I didn’t want to put them in harm’s way.” Castiel said solemnly.

You pulled your chair in a bit closer and looked him in the eye. “If they’re good friends, they’ll let you stay.”

Cas nodded. “I hope you’re right.”

“You got their numbers?” You asked. When he nodded again, you slid your cell phone over to him. “Take as much time as you need.”

“I really appreciate this,” Castiel told you. “Thank you.”

You’d watched as a black Chevy Impala pull up to the curb few hours later. Two men had gotten out, going through different emotions. The two, apparently brothers, had been searching for him. They thanked you for keeping him safe and got back in the car.

Castiel had hugged you again, saying goodbye and yet another thanks. Before he left, you gave him a slip of paper with your number and address on it. “In case anything goes wrong.” You’d said.

So now it was just you, watching Sherlock in your apartment and getting your mind of the mysterious dark-haired man who’d called himself Castiel.

An abrupt knocking at your door made you spill popcorn all over yourself. You paused the TV and went to the door, expecting it to be a neighbour complaining.

Castiel, now a lot cleaner, stood in the doorway. “Something happened and…I wasn’t allowed to stay. I was hoping-”

“You wanna come in? Stay here for a bit?” You asked.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Yes. I’d very much like that.”


End file.
